We propose to employ the method of holographic interferometry to map non-invasively the surface motion of lower extremities. Since this method is capable to detect motion of a fraction of a micron, it has been used recently in industry to detect the hidden defects in their products. Thus,together with existing methods for monitoring the blood pressure and flow, we aim to develop a reliable, simply operable system for the functional diagnosis of peripheral vascular occlusive disease in the lower extremities and for the evaluation of effects of therapy. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCE: Jen-shih Lee, "On the Coupling and Detection of Motion Between an Artery with a Localized Lesion and its Surrounding Tissue, J. Biomechanics 7: 403-409, l974.